<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not clandestine per se by GlassesOfJustice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443692">not clandestine per se</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice'>GlassesOfJustice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mrs. Fletcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Older Woman/Younger Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper and Julian meet at yet another Columbia event. They don't stay long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Julian Spitzer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Flash With Benefits</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not clandestine per se</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts">Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pepper swiped her door card key with her right hand, Julian’s long fingers were entwined in her left. He had been trailing her since she pulled him away from Columbia’s alumni/student mixer and they tumbled into her private car.</p><p>She would love to say they ended up at the Four Seasons in the throws of passion by accident, but that kind of bullshit only happened in movies. That her driver knew to take them to the private entrance. That she could kiss Julian in the elevator, his knee trying to wedge between her legs (impeded by her tight dress) all the way up to the floor with living quarters, that was a plan coming together. </p><p>Pepper had poured them some wine and was at the bathroom counter taking her earrings out. She could feel Julian’s eyes on her. He was always watching, observing, trying to anticipate her needs. She could see him in the mirror, shirt untucked and unbuttoned, shoes and belt removed. He looked slight in clothes, but he was all muscle underneath. Skateboarding he had told her once, she’d never seen him on one. His hair fell over his eyes. He looked at her like she was his prey. </p><p>It made her heart race. </p><p>The anticipation was part of their fun. She watched him lick his lips in the mirror as she slowly removed her jewelry, piece by piece, setting it all in the crystal dish she kept on the counter. When she started to reach around for her zipper, he finally crossed the room.</p><p>“Here, let me,” Julian said as he sidled up next to her. His breath was hot on her neck. One hand rested on her lower back, just grazing her ass, the other pressing into her hip. She had abandoned her heels near the door and now he had a slight height advantage. He nipped at her neck, sucked her ear lobe into his mouth, pressed his lips to the sensitive skin just behind her ear. She braced herself against the counter, exposing her neck to him for further exploration. </p><p>When he moved to pull her zipper down he did so slowly. She could hear the slider as it moved down each chain. The constricting pressure from the skin tight fabric ebbed slightly. And then she felt his lips on her back, kissing and sucking where she knew her dress seam had left imprints on her skin. </p><p>When all that was left was her bra and stockings, she expected Julian to let her do the rest. When he knelt down instead and started running his hands over her ass, down her thighs, thumbs pressing into her calves, her fingers dug into the counter tighter. Her legs were starting to feel unsteady under his touch. She wasn’t prepared for him to turn her around and start rubbing his hands across the inside of her thighs and up over her vulva, teasing and massaging over the sheer thin fabric. </p><p>She leaned into the counter for support, her hands free to roam over his hair. When he yanked her stockings down and pressed his face to her pussy, nose nuzzling her clit, she squirmed in surprise. She felt bare and vulnerable, but she wouldn’t be anywhere else. It wasn’t the sex that surprised Pepper, they had been meeting to have sex for months. Julian showing up again and again to meet her every desire. No, it was this undressing, the slowness, the ceremony of it. It felt like a wedding night should. </p><p>As he gently spread her legs apart, using his tongue against her labia for emphasis, she felt her own wetness spread over his face. She removed her bra so she could squeeze her nipples and she did so roughly. His chin pressed into the sensitive skin just below her entrance and she grabbed him by the hair, riding his face with enthusiasm. The cold marble countertop was digging into her ass providing the perfect amount of pain. She was close, but didn’t want to submit.</p><p>“Not yet,” Pepper ordered, pulling him away from her by his hair. </p><p>He looked up at her with a reverence she’d only seen on his face, and then he shrugged as if to say, you’re the boss. He didn’t waste any time bringing his mouth back to her skin, kissing over her hip bone, grabbing her ass, running his hands lightly over her stomach. She trembled and fought her own body, knowing she couldn’t hold on much longer. He knew it too. He made eye contact with her, blue eyes wide under his full eyebrows, pleading for her assent. His pouty lips were glistening and she nodded to him, surrendering. As his tongue pressed into her again eagerly, Pepper’s head rolled back. She buried her hand into his hair again, holding his head through her orgasm, the other bracing on the counter. </p><p>In the months she and Julian had been meeting up—not clandestine per se but, not for public consumption either—she gathered Julian was a man of few words. When he spoke, it was with purpose and otherwise he did things with his mouth that required no words. Which is why it shouldn’t have surprised her when she slid down to join him on the bathroom floor, heads leaned together in exhaustion, that he said softly, “I think I’m in love with you, Pepper.” But it absolutely did. </p><p>She looked over at his beautiful face, rosy and damp from his effort, all his years ahead of him, and she knew she wouldn’t accept his declaration. Julian’s erection was tenting his pants, and he hadn’t even hinted at her to address it. But she would. She would put all her energy into getting him off. Just as soon as ‘I love you, Pepper’ stopped ringing in her ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to intoxicatelou for betaing this, you're truly a pal!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>